The First Date
by these-dreams-go-on
Summary: Caroline goes on her first date with Hayley, although they never actually make it to the cinema. Hayroline smut.


This is something I've been dabbling with for a while. Caroline/Hayley smut.

* * *

Standing in the basement-turned storage room of Mystic Falls High school, trying to see where Rebekah Mikaelson had stuffed away the disco ball after the last dance, Caroline Forbes figured there must be something wrong with her.

Something seriously wrong.

Maybe she'd pissed off a witch in another life? Or maybe she'd pissed off a witch in this life?

Come to think of it, maybe she'd pissed off Bonnie to the point where her best friend had cursed her.

A curse would make sense.

Certainly there had to be an explanation as to why every damn werewolf that came through Mystic Falls seemed to have a thing for her.

First Tyler, then Klaus, then that asshole Dean and now…

"Wow" a honeyed, slightly southern accented voice drawled,

"Those cheerleading skirts leave _nothing_ to the imagination"

Caroline had been bending over to lift up a box but spins around into standing position, her eyes first fixing on the barely useful, grimy light bulb stuck to the wall before seeing the very person she was definitely not thinking about only a few feet away leaning against the wall, wearing a proud smirk.

"Not that I mind" the were-bitch assured her, "It's an awesome view"

Caroline seethed as she took in Hayley Marshall, the fourth werewolf in Caroline's quartet of horndogs who seemed determined to hound her into an early grave.

"What the hell are you even doing here?!" she demands, waving her hands to encompass the basement and the school in general.

"How'd you even…" She doesn't bother even finishing that question, Hayley was just the latest in a long line of strangers who'd been able to walk straight into the school without any obstruction whatsoever.

You'd think in a town with such a high mortality rate there would be security measures in place to protect the young.

Apparently not.

"Buying a little herbal remedy" Hayley holds up a baggie of pot with a smile,

"Wanna join me for a little _afternoon delight_?"

"Seriously?!" Caroline sighed, "You do know that my mom is the sheriff right?"

Hayley's smile widens and she saunters even closer,

"Then by all means," she says in a breathy tone,

"Make a citizen's arrest and put me in cuffs, I won't resist"

Her index finger lands on the hem of her top and runs up between her breasts to her neck and then lifts her chin up,

"So long as there's a strip search involved"

Caroline exhaled, closing her eyes and counting to ten,

"Okay, what is your problem…no wait, what is _my_ problem? Why is every werewolf in town after me, do I smell like lamb chop, dog-nip?"

Hayley laughed, "Going backwards, dog-nip isn't a thing but I've been told mixing weed and Wolfsbane has a similar effect to catnip. You smell like vanilla and peaches which is delicious. I don't know about every wolf in town but you are smoking hot so that's probably why. And my problem is that you smell delicious and you are smoking hot but that you either don't get that or aren't interested in me" she tilted her head, "Maybe I should stop chasing after you?"

Caroline didn't immediately respond and Hayley nodded, blushing slightly as she turned on her heel, moving towards the basement stairs.

"You missed one" she pointed out, unable to resist, causing Hayley to turn back, "You didn't tell me what my problem is"

"Your problem is that you're really worried about what other people think and won't admit to yourself that you're bisexual" Hayley shrugged, "I've already checked Caroline, they can't take away your Miss Mystic Falls Trophy unless you're convicted of a crime and despite us being south of the Mason-Dixie, being bi doesn't count"

The sound of the basement door clanging shut reverberated through Caroline and she found herself feeling guilty for rejecting Hayley. And herself.

Because Caroline was attracted to the she-wolf. Her attitude, her looks, the way she could match a floral skirt with a leather jacket and pull off punk chic…

But she'd figured it was a girl crush and that she wasn't bisexual. After all, she wasn't attracted to Bonnie who was one of the hottest girls in school and if everyone else was in love with Elena than why wasn't she?

Because she was attracted to _Hayley_ …and didn't want her to go away.

She's rushing out of the school, the decade dance long since forgotten.

"Hey!" Caroline caught up to her at the corner, clearly surprising Hayley,

"Ask me out" she ordered and the wolf blinked, "What?"

"This entire time you've been trying to hook up with me, you never asked me out" Caroline shrugged, trying to hide how self-conscious she was, "I like to be treated right"

Hayley's lips stretched into a smile, "Caroline Forbes, will you go see a movie with me tonight? I'll even let you pick"

She nodded, "I like period dramas, pick me up at seven"

"Just so you know," she called as Hayley walked away, "I don't put out on first dates"

* * *

They never made it to the cinema.

They barely made it out of Mystic Falls before Hayley pulled the car over.

She'd had to, for all the supernatural power and abilities between the two of them, they couldn't drive the car _and_ make out at the same time.

Lying across the backseat, her legs splayed and her hands tangled in Hayley's leather jacket as they kissed each other passionately; Caroline couldn't believe how soft the other girl's lips were and how they tasted like lemon, how nice it felt to be making out with her and how little pressure she was under and how right it felt. Caroline whimpered in protest as Hayley broke their kiss, sitting back on her heels

"I need air" she gasped, "Man it's hot in here"

Caroline propped herself up and grinned flirtatiously, "Maybe you should take off your top?"

Hayley laughed at the cheesy suggestion, "Oh you'd like that would you?"

She nodded, "Yeah" she knelt and pressed herself close to her, listening to the hitch in the girl's breath, the pounding of her heart, "I think I would"

She runs her fingers through Hayley's brunette locks and kisses her jaw, nudging her head to the side so she can press her lips along her jaw, trailing a path to the collar of the jacket and lifting a hand to push it to the side. Hayley gasps as Caroline bites down on the flesh of her shoulder with blunt teeth and soothes it with her tongue,

"But you cannot tell anyone about this!" she warned, pulling back and wagging her finger at her,

"I am head cheerleader and a beauty queen, people can't know that I put out before we even got to our first date"

"Hmmm, yeah" Hayley drawled as she pulled her shirt over her head,

"Because _that's_ the part they'll be interested in, two hot girls had sex in a car but they'll want to know the when not the what"

"How" Caroline murmured as she found herself staring at Hayley's bra and her arousal has her growing wet between her thighs, she licks her lips and begins tugging on her own blue dress.

"Huh?" Hayley loses coherency for a moment as she pulls her blue dress over her head and tosses it into the front, kneeling before her in bra and thong.

"How?" she repeated, "I've never…"

"Oh don't worry vampire" Hayley grinned, easing her back down onto the seat,  
"I'll be gentle with you"

 _No one_ had ever promised Caroline that before.

She pulls Hayley down for another kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth and teasingly rubbing it against hers as the she-wolf's hands run up the outside of her thighs, to her hips and her breasts. She hovers on the outside of her breasts, pressing them gently before reaching up to cup her face, tucking her hair behind her ears before Caroline nodded, not even breaking the kiss.

Hayley smiles against her lips and trails her hands back down to Caroline's breasts, reaching behind her back to unclasp the bra and push it down out of the way. She cups the globes in her hands and runs her thumbs over the nipples, massaging them until they're pebbled and Caroline aches her back, loving the feeling of her breasts pressing against Hayley's.

"I'm gonna kiss these" Hayley whispers against her lips, "Okay?"

Caroline nodded softly, "Yeah"

With a grin, Hayley sunk down and took Caroline's right breast into her mouth and sucked tenderly before switching to the left, licking the nipple until Caroline's panting softly and trembling under her.

"Take off your bra" she begs as Hayley's hand slithers down to her stomach and begins playing with the edge of her thong, tracing it along to the lace between her arse cheeks and up to her core before teasingly darting away to pinch her thigh,

"Patience Miss Mystic Falls" she giggles as she rests her chin on her chest, "Trust me when I say I'm not done with you yet"

Caroline whimpered and rubbed her thighs together as her thong became wet from arousal,

"But can't you be naked for this?" she asks, "I want to see all of you"

Hayley slowly pushed herself up to her knees, sliding every inch of skin against Caroline's before she straddles her legs and strikes a fake-thoughtful expression as she tugs on her bra strap,

"Nope" she declares, dropping down onto all fours and crawling back up her body before her hand dips inside Caroline's panties and begins rubbing her folds.

"Hay…oh my god" Caroline's complaint is lost as her back arches and Hayley slips two fingers inside her,

"You're soaking wet" she croons, "Enjoying yourself beauty queen?"

Caroline rolls her hips and whimpers, her eyelids fluttering closed and her hand reaches down, her fingers wrapping around Hayley's wrist as she continues pumping inside her.

"I want you to come for me" she murmured,

"On my fingers and then I'm going to lick you clean"

Biting her lip, Caroline reaches up and tangles her fingers in Hayley's hair,

"I want you to kiss me while I do"

Their lips brush together and her tongue delves inside Hayley's mouth as she begins trembling and clenching around Hayley's fingers, dripping onto her hand as she comes.

"I'm going to do that to you" Caroline promises as Hayley nips at her neck,

"Seriously, as soon as I can move"

Hayley chuckles, "Shows what you know"

She slides off her and kneels in front of the seat,

"Sit up beauty queen and shift over here"

Licking her lip and quivering with excitement, Caroline uses her cheerleading abilities to look as graceful as possible as she pushes herself into a sitting position and reaches down to slide her thong off, Hayley helping tug it off her ankles before placing her legs over her shoulders and leaning forward. She blows softly on her vagina and Caroline squirms, hot and heavy with desire as she strokes Hayley's hair away from her face,

"I'm going to eat you out Caroline" she tells her, her gorgeous hazel eyes gazing up into hers,

"And you're going to come on my face"

Caroline nodded eagerly, "Okay"

Leaning forward, Hayley runs her tongue over her folds and circles her clit, repeating the action a few times until Caroline is rubbing herself into her face.

"Please Hayley" she gasps, "Please…I've never…oh god…yes…this is so…"

She squeals and covers her mouth with her hand, falling back against the seat as Hayley continues licking her and delving her tongue inside her. She'd never thought that there'd be so much difference between having sex with a man or a woman, that there'd be so much gentleness involved and so much focus on her. Usually she'd find herself on her back with a penis thrusting in and out of her by now, being ramrodded like it was a race, but Hayley was in no hurry although her own hand was beginning to delve between her thighs.

When Caroline orgasms with a shout, spilling onto Hayley's mouth she swears she can see stars and can barely breathe as Hayley climbs onto her lap, straddling her hips and hugging her as she nibbles on her ear, "Enjoy that beauty queen?"

Caroline pulls back so that she can look up at her,

"You have two seconds to lose the bra and panties or I'm ripping them off"

Hayley laughs,

"Oh, you going to go down on me are you? My first-time lesbian is going to fingerbang me and eat me out?"

"And then some" Caroline swears, "I'm a fast learner so hold on to your claws werewolf"

* * *

A/N- I'll take proper reviews but no hate thank-you, you were warned this was fem/fem slash.


End file.
